


Unresolved Tension

by falicewins



Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, bughead - Freeform, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: ''Shut up, FP.'' She hissed through her teeth. He just chuckled for a second. He knew she wasn't going to cut the crap and drop her act. Maybe that was because she had pretended to be a north side trophy wife for so long that she had slowly started to believe it herself.The grin on his face disappeared and he narrowed his eyes. ''Make me, Alice.'' He whispered with a dangerous tone in his voice. FP made sure she knew he wasn't afraid of her in any way. He was challenging her and she was willing to take it.Alice comes for FP's head when she Betty joins the Serpents
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Unresolved Tension

FP grabbed his keys out of his pockets and managed to put it into the lock of the trailer door after missing it three times. He had sworn to drink no more but this night he didn't live up to that promise. 

His son and Betty had thrown him a retirement party since he had decided to quit the Serpents. It was no question he would still guide his son in his new leadership role, but his main focus wasn't going to be on the south side gang anymore. He had to get his life back on track.

He remembered promising it to himself, his son and even to Alice Cooper that afternoon when she asked him about his plans since he was just released out of jail. It wasn't even a secret why she had asked him all those things. 

He knew what she wanted to hear, but that wasn't the reason he gave her those answers. He meant every word of it. No more mistakes. Well, starting tomorrow.

It wasn't if he was really drunk but it was fair to say those few shots weren't the best idea. Since he hadn't touched a bottle in months those vodka shots hit immediately. He wasn't going to get a hangover from it though, his body was used to it. All he needed to do was lie down and drink some water and it would all be fine.

Together with Jughead he had thrown every piece of alcohol or liquor into the garbage. As long it wasn't at home the urge to drink would slowly fade away. The look of hope in the eyes of his son had pushed him over the edge to really make a change into his life.

He got accepted at a job at Pop's, he was going to his AA meetings and he cleaned the trailer. It were the first steps but he was getting there. He had to. Even if it wasn't for himself it was for his son and maybe in the end for his daughter to get her back into his life. He missed her like crazy, but if he wasn't going to stay sober his wife and daughter would never return.

It wasn't if he really cared about Gladys. For some time he had felt guilty about it but the fact that he hadn't missed her, even though she had left him and moved back to Toledo for over a year now. Their marriage wasn't that bad for a long time, but it wasn't really exciting either. When she accidentally got pregnant with Jughead it seemed like a logical thing to get married.

To his surprise she was the one that came up with the plan so he would have rights to his kids as well. He had agreed on it so his kids would be legally his as well and he knew from the moment that Jughead was born that all the kids he was ever going to have where going to be the most important thing in his life. That little boy in his hands was giving him a feeling of love he had never experienced before. It just took him a split second to know that he would die for him if he had to.

The same went with Jellybean. Again it was an accident from one the rare occasions they actually slept together to relieve some sexual frustration, but when she looked at him from the first time his heart filled with so much love. She was by far the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

FP had taken a seat on the couch and pressed on the remote to turn on the TV. He had teared up thinking of his kids and the fact that he almost lost the both of them. Jughead had always believed in him, even when he didn't deserve it. 

His little Jellybean was too young to even make a choice for herself but he knew Gladys had told her about his condition. She wasn't going to forgive him for that anytime soon, not unless he can proof to her that he can be a great father again.

Luckily there was some movie on that took his mind of everything that had happened the last few years. He was a free man again. A free man who was going to make something of his life, or at least everything that was left of it.

The little clock on the wall said that it was 1:00am by now, but he wasn't ready to sleep. The party in the Whyrm was probably still going on but he wasn't sure. His son was staying over at the Cooper house because of the things that happened that night. 

He knew that Jughead was everything but happy about Betty's Serpent dance and to him he had the right to be. Maybe if he had known about her dance he had her talked out of it or had told his son about her plan.

One thing was for sure. He would certainly not have invited Alice over to his party if he knew she had to see her daughter making the same mistake she did. It was weird, but he even felt sorry for her. 

Alice had turned her back on him when they were young and he still blamed her for that but he didn't want Betty to join the same path as her mother. She's a good girl, he didn't think she'd deserve that same bumpy road.

He remembered how she had just ran out of the Whyrm that night. She had tried to drag Betty with her but she had insisted on staying. To him it was wonderful to see that a girl wanted to sacrifice so much for his son, but he knew it was a mistake. So her daughter stayed, but Alice ran back towards her luxurious house on the North Side.

He had to admit that she had looked hot that night. She looked so much like her old self again. It was the girl he remembered from high school with the same attitude she had back then. 

Her snake skin was still there somewhere deep inside and maybe his bold invite was the reason she had putted it back on, but he knew the moment she would set foot on the north side again she would drop that skin again.

He was deep into his thoughts when he got snapped out of his trance by a few loud bangs on his trailer door. Maybe Jughead decided to sleep at home but he could have used his own keys to come in. With a bit of reluctance he stood up from the couch and nonchalantly opened the door to look into the furious eyes of Alice Cooper instead of these of his son.

The first thing he noticed besides the fire in her eyes were the fact that she had changed into her north side clothes again, only her hair was still the same as the way it was at the party. The jeans looked good on her and the blouse did as well, but to him nothing beats her south side clothes. Maybe not because that was her hottest outfit but at least reminded him of a version of herself she used to be.

Without saying a word she waltzed past him, hitting her shoulder on his chest not waiting for him to invite her into his home. FP closed the door and opened his mouth to say something but she took her shot first.

''Are you insane, FP?'' She yelled at him. Alice always used her hands when she was angry and by the way she was pointing at him he knew she was serious. He wasn't so sure what she was talking about. FP hadn't been out of jail that long and there wasn't much that he could have done wrong in that short amount of time.

''Alice, what are you talking about?'' He scoffed a little, being annoyed by the fact that she could never start a normal conversation. She always had to start yelling. Alice had definitely a button she just needed to give a light push to get on his nerves. Most of the time it was even a little funny, but her coming into his home into the middle of the night was a step too far.

Alice scoffed like it was impossible that he had no clue what she was talking about. She took a step closer to him so he could read to anger in her eyes a bit more. ''You gave my innocent daughter a Serpent jacket. You let her do the dance. Don't pretend you didn't know anything about that!'' Her eyes spit more fire with every word she said.

FP's look softened just a little bit enough for her to notice. She genuinely thought that he had known about it and that he hadn't done anything probably to just hurt her. 

They weren't each other's biggest fan the last years but he would never put her daughter through this or hurt her in this way. He understood why she was upset and right now he was the person she needed to put her anger out on because there was nobody else she could yell at.

''Calm down, okay? I had no clue she had planned this.'' He talked with a low voice and just a little tad of softness in to assure her that he wasn't going to fight with her, even though she might wanted that. 

A part of him wanted to yell back and tell her that she had no right to talk to him like that in his own house, but he understood that she was worried for her daughter. He would be too. So the parenting side of him won. Besides, trying to have a normal conversation probably would be more effective.

''My daughter is not going to be a Serpent, you hear me? Not over my dead body.'' She hissed towards him and took a step closer to somehow make her words more convincing. FP understood why she wanted her daughter away from them so badly, but he wasn't the one to blame for what happened.

''What was I supposed to do? Huh? Make her stop in the middle of the dance? That would have made the situation way worse, you know that. I gave her the jacket because it's the Serpent law. Not because I am a huge fan of your daughter becoming a Serpent.'' 

His words were powerful and made her calm down just a little bit more. She had still some anger to let out though, but a part of her thought that he was right.

''You are getting her out of there.'' She said surprisingly calm. FP frowned, not knowing if he had heard her correctly. Did she just really ask him that? He cared about Betty in some way because he was the girlfriend of his son, but she clearly wasn't his responsibility. 

If she wanted to be a Serpent despite of what her parents thought than it should still be here choice. He could attend her on the fact that Alice didn't agree with her choice, but that would be just repeating something that was already crystal clear.

''I can't do that, Alice.'' He answered to her, which didn't please her in the slightest. She dropped her bag onto his couch and gasped a little of disbelief. If someone had the power to get her out of there it was either Jughead or FP, even though the last one had to abuse his power of the Serpents to make that happen.

''You are the Serpent King, FP. You can.'' It was almost a demand instead of a question, which was something that got on his nerves. She could have come to him to have a proper talk but instead she was just bossing him around. 

Maybe she could do that with Hal, but it wasn't working on him. A lot of people in this town were afraid of Alice Cooper, but FP Jones certainly wasn't one of them.

''She is doing this for my boy, Alice. Have you looked at him? He isn't going to let her be involved the way she wants right now.'' The first thing FP had done the moment Betty had started her dance on the stage was looking at his son and noticing the fact that he was everything but amused. The second look he had given was to her mother who was looking even more disapprovingly.

FP took a step closer to her so his face was close to hers. The closer he came to her the more he could read the fire that was still burning in her eyes. This was about way more than Betty. It was about her past with the Serpents and how she had relived being part of them just for one night. 

He knew it felt good. He had seen the genuine smile on her face while chatting with Hog Eye and ordering her to go drink. She had liked it. The way her skirt still fitted perfectly, the way her bangs hang loose around her face and the way she felt confident in her black clothes. She hated that she had loved it.

''I know you have grown a north side façade around yourself, Alice. But I can still see your snake skin through it. You can't fool me.'' He whispered quietly dangerous. She hadn't even blinked. His face was just a few inches from hers but all her eyes did was fixating on his brown ones.

The fact that he saw right through her was something she hated deeply. The man she craved, but hated the most was the only one who knew what was deep inside her even though she didn't even know it herself.

Her mind tried to tell her that everything he said wasn't true. It was a lie, he had no idea what he was talking about. But he was right. She had felt that night how good it was to be back for just a second. She knew why Betty wanted to be a part of the Serpents and that was exactly the reason she was so afraid.

''Shut up, FP.'' She hissed through her teeth. He just chuckled for a second. He knew she wasn't going to cut the crap and drop her act. Maybe that was because she had pretended to be a north side trophy wife for so long that she had slowly started to believe it herself.

The grin on his face disappeared and he narrowed his eyes. ''Make me, Alice.'' He whispered with a dangerous tone in his voice. FP made sure she knew he wasn't afraid of her in any way. He was challenging her and she was willing to take it.

Her eyes just flickered towards his lips for a split second before crashing hers down on his in a rough kiss. For just a moment she had surprised him but he felt a relief shivering through his body when the tension finally had been released. His arms snaked around her waist and he immediately pulled her as close as humanly possible.

There was something so hot about Alice being mad at him that it didn't take long for him to discover her body with his hands. His tongue had slipped into her mouth and roughly brushed against hers like it was the first and yet the last time he was kissing her.

Alice felt his arousal pressing on her thigh and let out a moan the moment his left hand squeezed her boob through the fabric of her blouse. She broke the kiss to gasp of air and when she looked into his eyes she could see that lust had taken him over. It was like animal instinct that was driving them to what they were about to do.

His hands had started to unbutton her pink blouse while hers had found its way to his belt. They were in a rush undressing each other so Alice roughly unbuckled his belt. His pushed the blouse of her shoulders like he had no time to lose and worshipped the newly exposed skin of her breasts the second he had the chance to.

He was leaving painful love bites but she loved every piece of it. She needed to feel the physical pain. This night she didn't need loving and tenderness. She wanted to feel alive and she knew FP was going to give her that. A part of her was so mad at him that made her even want him more.

She hadn't time to think because he had roughly grabbed her ass so she had to look up into his eyes. One thing was clear from the look in his face. He wanted her. He wanted her all night. With one swift move he lifted her up and she locked her legs behind his back.

She felt how ready he was and grinded a little more against his crotch just to make him go insane. He didn't give her much time to tease her because he threw her on his bed, hovering over her a second later. Her hands travelled over his chest that she had exposed by unbuttoning his flannel.

He looked so effortlessly sexy. The way his bare torso was visible to her and the flannel was still tightly wrapping his shoulders and accentuating his biceps was something that turned her on like nothing else. FP devilishly smiled to her and unbuttoned the only thing that was keeping him for pushing her jeans down.

She helped him a little by pushing her ass of the mattress. Giving him access to take them off and throw them in the corner of the room. She was just lying there with her chest exposed but still covered by her white lace underwear and her arms still embraced by her pink blouse.

Since he had removed her jeans as first obstacle to join their bodies together he got up and pushed his own jeans off. He locked eyes with her, making sure she would look at him with every move he made. He was pleased to see that her eyes where following his hands who had just passed his boxers. He saw her eyes fill with lust when the bulge she had felt through his pants now became more visible to her.

He didn't give her much time to stare because he hovered over her again, biting her bottom lip just hard enough for it to hurt just a little, giving himself access to her mouth again. She gladly gave in and pushed him on top of her by pressing her ankles at his lower back.

A part of her told her that what she was doing was wrong. Technically she had still a husband at home whom she was cheating on right now but every piece of her body craved FP right now. It actually had been screaming for him the last twenty five years but this was the first time she really gave into that feeling.

The thought of Hal was quickly pushed out of her mind when FP roughly pushed her panties down with one hand and unclipped her bra with the other. Their common sense had completely disappeared and the voice that told her to stop and build her guard back up again echoed away when he thrusted into her in one swift move.

Alice's breath stopped for a second when she felt him entering her, so he gave her just a second to adjust before he moved in the exact same way he had remembered she loved back when they were teenagers. They were at least two decades older now so he wasn't even sure she would still like it that way but her eyes gave him the confirmation he needed.

Usually Alice would be the one that took control. She was dominant, but right now he needed to be in charge. He needed her to forget about her daughter for a second and he wanted to give attention to every piece of her body right now.

He grunted into her ear, telling her that she was doing things to him no one else had ever done before. His hands grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms above her. He had the most beautiful view on her breasts who were slowly moving in the same pace he was using with her.

Even though it was hard for him to take his eyes of her chest that still was as beautiful and hot as he remembered he felt like he needed to look her directly into her eyes. Besides their bodies their minds where in sync too.

Her body was gorgeous to him but her eyes were something he had remembered to precisely. It was like a mental picture that was always there and right now she had the exact same look on her face as twenty five years ago when they had made love the whole night in the exact same bed they were having sex in right now.

As a response to the look she was sending him he kissed her lips more softly this time, making it gentle. She had broken free one hand form the grip he was using on her wrist and pulled his hair, making him feel the pain. He loved it just as much she did. He had missed Alice Smith's body for over two decades and it was so much better than he had ever remembered.

\--

The sun was already shining bright outside when FP slowly woke up. It wasn't the sun though that had woken him out of his deep sleep. It was the sound of someone making noise not that far from him.

When his eyes got used to the light a few seconds later he saw Alice dressing herself, pulling up her jeans and having her blouse already her body. It was still open though so he got a glimpse of the white lace bra he had found so incredibly sexy.

It seemed like she was in a rush because she didn't take the time to button up her blouse in a normal way but worked her way up as quickly as possible. She didn't even notice that FP had woken up. His hair was messy from the way her hands had been through it all night and the only thing that covered his lower body were the grey sheets that had been tangled around them all night.

''I don't have gotten the chance to do some groceries yet, so I don't have breakfast. Sorry.'' He said in his rusty morning voice. Alice didn't even look up when he started talking but buttoned her jeans and putted her socks back on.

''I wasn't planning on staying either way, so.'' She said nonchalantly. FP observed her for a few seconds, looking at the woman that was clearly confused about the encounters that had happened that night.

''Did it answer your question?'' He devilishly smiled at her and this was the first time that morning she had looked up to him. Her eyes met his and the crooked grin on her face made her smile a little too. She knew he referred to the comment she had made yesterday after she picked him up after he got released from prison.

He chuckled when he saw a little piece of the smile she was trying her hardest to hide. He leant back into the pillows, watching her putting on her heels again. The way she was dressed wasn't the Alice had known for a while, but to him she looked hot in everything. Even in her north side clothes which a part of him actually hated. He hated that he loved it.

''Guess, uh, that I wasn't the only one... frustrated?'' He said subtle, raising his brow with a quirky smile on his face. He laughed when she ignored his question which mean the was right. She didn't have to say it. Her actions had proved it last night. It hadn't stayed with that one time. She had proved to him that she craved his body just as much as he did. After all she was the one who initiated their heated kiss that had led to their night together.

''This is not happing again, FP.'' She looked him directly in his eyes to add some power to the words she was saying. It didn't work because not a part of him believed it. He stayed calmed and nodded with a slight smile on his face, which didn't go unnoticed by her.

''Yeah, of course.'' He didn't even try to be convincing. Alice sighed and pushed her hair behind her ears, looking back at him again.

''I am serious, FP. This was a one-time thing.'' This time he didn't say anything. If he would it would turn out in an argument again and that wasn't going to be an argument he was going to win. He knew better and she was going to find it out by herself. You didn't feel a spark with someone that was just a one night fling. He was sure she had felt that. The first time they did it might have been hate sex from the fight they had, but the times after certainly weren't. It was hot and it was rough, but there was something else that was there and it was undeniable, even if none of them said it out loud.

Alice stood up and walked towards his bedroom door. Before she left she looked at him again. ''This was a mistake. Let's forget it ever happened.'' Her words hurt a little, but he knew where she was coming from so he didn't say anything. She turned around and left the room.

For a second he was planning on just letting her leave and going on the way they did before, but he still owed her something. He grabbed his sweatpants of the floor and stepped into them while he stumbled towards his front door, where he caught her just in time.

''Alice, wait.'' He grabbed her wrist so she had to turn around. Her eyes were way softer than they had been last night, even though there had nothing changed about the situation she was mad about in the first place. It was a quick glimpse of the Alice he had known.

''If I can't get Betty out of the Serpents I'll promise to watch her and make she doesn't get in trouble. You have my word.'' He was soft and genuine and she for the first time in years she smiled gratefully to him.

''Thank you, FP.'' She gave him a slight nod and so did he. With that she left through the door, leaving FP in only his sweatpants staring at the place she had just left out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! so this one shot is (I guess obviously) set in 2x08. this came up into my mind because when alice attened his retirement party there was obviously a lot of tension. besides that she inside joke they shared when they just got released was something I really wanted to adress. she was obviously flirting with him and it seemed like we got a lot of hints in that episode that there was a lot of sexual frustration between the two of them.
> 
> I think Alice would try to blame FP for the fact that her daughter became a Serpent, even though he didn't had to do anything with it. A fight like this seemed like a good opportunity to release the sexual tension (because let's be honest, falice needed to have at least hate sex once, right?).
> 
> something else that has been on my mind a lot is the 2x17 scene where alice was so confident when she knocked on his door. she knew where she came for and the look on her face told me that she was absolutely sure he was going to give her that. the way he smirked at her when he saw how she was dressed and knew what she was coming for somehow told me that it wasn't the first time they had hooked up. it was more of a 'I knew you would come back' face, so that's why I added the conversation about alice repeating that it was a one-time thing and fp being sure it would happen again (which it obviously did). so because I believe 2x17 can't be their first hook-up after twenty five years I think there happened more after that serpent party. not sure if anyone wrote something about 2x08 before in this way, if so please let me know because I haven't read it yet.


End file.
